Smallville: The Other Side
by Caitlin-Todd
Summary: Lois touches a piece of Kryptonite and wakes up in an alternative version of Smallville where everything is completely different compared to the Smallvile she lives in. Including her friendship with Clark. CLOIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Other Side  
**Author:** Isabelle (Caitlin-Todd)  
**Rating:** G/PG  
**Pairing:** Clois (However, I'm very new at'Smallville' fics so it might occur later on)  
**Summary:** Lois touches a piece of Kryptonite and wakes up in an alternative version of Smallville. Everything is upside down and completely the opposite compared to the Smallville she lives in. Including her friendship with Clark...  
**  
A/N:** Okay so is my second Smallville fan fic but the first one to be uploaded. I'm slowly getting the hang of it and becoming comfortable with writing. I'm a die-hard Clois shipper but an even bigger Lois fan. Even though I meant for the fics to be Clois it ends up being mostly about Lois. Which is something I'm also trying to change and add more romantic Clois scenes. Anyways, just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Oh, and English isn't my first language which will explain all the grammar errors. Sorry about that; I'm a perfectionist but a lazy one so I don't double check every chapter before posting. Hopefully you'll be able to enjoy the story anyways! And don't forget to leave a little comment on your way out.

* * *

The morning started out as any other morning. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred, and everybody went about their business as usual. There was work to be done around the farm, as well as at the Talon. Luckily business there had been going very good and sometime in the near future perhaps, at least some of the Kent farm's financial problems would go away. But until then it meant working extra hard, especially at the Talon. Even for Lois Lane, who still hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that she had a job. Thankfully she was only needed sometimes, such as emergencies, but it seemed to be too many of those. 

Lois let out another yawn while staring intensely at the coffee maker. She then glanced down at her watch and sighed. She had never been a morning person and ironically she lived a house filled with them. Without even a cup of coffee, the Kent family always managed to be a little too perky at the crack of dawn.

"That won't make it go any faster" Clark suddenly said from behind. Lois glared at him over her shoulder.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be; like outside?" she muttered and turned her attention back to the coffee maker, that finally seemed to be finished. Lois quickly poured herself a wanted cup of coffee, for a moment forgetting that Clark was still even in the kitchen.

"So I take it last night wasn't a screaming success?" he asked and Lois grunted, knowing how smug he must look. She took a swig of the freshly made coffee, getting short flashbacks from the night before. Her days of partying and drinking weren't over after all, and it didn't seem to surprise anyone. Still, she wasn't too keen on everybody knowing her whereabouts all the time.

"Well I don't know about the success part but it sure was a lot of screaming" she said and put down the empty coffee mug on the kitchen counter.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor after all" Clark said as Lois poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Don't you worry; I won't" she said and turned around, flashing an innocent smile.

"Lucky me" Clark said sarcastically and walked out the kitchen door. Lois leaned back towards the kitchen counter and enjoyed her coffee with a smirk on her face.

Outside it was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and it was told to be sunny all day long. As Lois stepped out on the porch, she inhaled the fresh smell of spring. After three cups of coffee she was ready to get to it. She wouldn't be working at the Talon until a few hours, which meant she had the chance to help out with the chores. Something she hadn't been doing much of since she moved into the Kent farm. It wasn't just because of her lack of interest, but also because they never seemed to be needing her help. At least not when it came to fixing things around the farm and especially not cooking anything in the kitchen. But Lois thought it was time to show how grateful she was for everything the Kent's had done for her.

She caught a glimpse of Clark and Jonathan inside the barn and walked down the stairs. Suddenly there was a barking sound and Lois sighed as she noticed Shelby coming running towards her.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but go away! I don't have time to play!" she said but Shelby didn't obey. Instead he dropped a stick by her feet and Lois sighed again. The fact that Shelby kept following her around and always wanting to cuddle or play was something she had stopped trying to make sense of. She was probably the only one that didn't adore Shelby and yet he seemed to adore her.

"All right! All right!" she said after a moment of silence and picked up the stick. She glared down at Shelby before throwing away the stick. Before it had even hit the ground, Shelby set off and started running. Lois watched as he ran further and suddenly disappeared round the corner of the house.

"That's one weird dog" she mumbled and turned around, heading towards the barn. Jonathan was now working on fixing the tractor while Clark was busy moving around stacks of hay. Lois knocked on the doorpost and stepped inside.

"Morning, Lois! Say, could you hand me that screwdriver?" Jonathan asked and Lois walked over to the toolbox.

"Here you go, Mr. Kent" she said with a polite smile and handed him the old screwdriver.

"Thanks. So what brings you out here, Lois?" Jonathan asked.

"Just checking if you guys need any help. I mean, it is a pretty big farm and well what good am I if I never help out around here?" Lois said and Jonathan glanced over at Clark, who quickly put down the stack of hay.

"We appreciate the offer, Lois, but I think we got it under control for now" Jonathan said and forced on a smile.

"Right. Of course. Well you know where to find me" Lois said with a nervous smile and quickly exited the barn, feeling like such a fool. She didn't know why they never needed or wanted her help, but by now she didn't really care.

On her way back towards the house, Lois noticed Shelby sitting by the gate waiting for her. Wagging his tail and looking as excited as always.

"Oh come on! I already…"

Lois trailed off as she saw the green object in Shelby's mouth. It certainly was no stick this time, and as Lois got closer she realized it was actually a meteor rock; kryptonite.

"Hey boy. Where did you get this?" Lois whispered and the stone fell to the ground with a thud. Lois looked down at it for a moment, as if hypnotized. She knew how much trouble the kryptonite had caused everyone in Smallville and that it was best to just stay away from everything kryptonite-related. And yet she couldn't stop staring at it, actually being slightly fascinated by it as well.

"Right. Well I better get rid of it before anybody notice. And then you're going to show me this secret kryptonite stash, okay?" Lois said, looking up at Shelby who just kept wagging his tail.

"Great, I'm talking to a dog. Like he understands a word I'm saying!" Lois muttered to herself and reached down for the stone. Shelby quickly started backing away and ran over to the porch. Lois gave him a confused look before finally picking up the stone from the ground. The stone started glowing and a sudden jolt went through her body. It was a feeling of almost being ripped apart and yet Lois couldn't do anything about it. The firm grip on the stone wasn't something she controlled anymore and as the kryptonite slowly started flowing through her veins, Lois fell backwards and hit the ground with such force that it knocked the wind out of her. The surroundings started getting more and more blurry, until it all went black before her eyes.

* * *

"Lois? Lois? _Lois_!"

The voice was getting louder and soon Lois realized she wasn't just dreaming; somebody was actually talking to her. She slowly managed to open her eyes and found herself staring up at Chloe's concerned face.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I had to hose you down or something!" Chloe said with a relieved smile and helped Lois back up on her feet again.

"Chlo, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Lois asked and Chloe gave her a confused look, then started laughing.

"Nice try! But you're not getting away that easy!" she said and grabbed Lois' hand, pulling her over to the red WV.

"Where are we going?" Lois asked, looking around and finding the farm completely empty. Shelby was no longer sitting on the porch and the barn seemed deserted.

"Like you don't know! Come on, we've been talking about this for _weeks_! Besides, you've already promised Clark to show so there's _no way_ I'm going alone!" Chloe said with an excited smile and Lois automatically sat down in the passenger seat, trying to figure out what was going on. She had no relocation of making any sort of promises to anybody, especially not Clark. And she hadn't made any plans meeting up with Chloe.

"What's wrong? You not feeling well? Maybe we should swing by the medical center just to be sure" Chloe said with a concerned look as she got behind the wheels.

"I'm fine. I just need you to tell me what the hell is going on here!" Lois said, starting to feel frustrated in all the confusion.

"Lois, calm down. You know, maybe having the doctor take a look at you might not be such a bad idea after all. Could be a case of temporarily amnesia" Chloe said as they were closing in on the crossing at the end of the old dusty road. Lois felt the frustration getting worse, slowly becoming anger. She looked back at the Kent farm and it looked exactly the same as always. And yet she got the distinct feeling she didn't fit in all of the sudden, which hadn't really been a problem before.

As they moved onto the main road, heading into town, Lois took the opportunity to see if anything else had changed besides her. But like expected, Smallville looked exactly the same. And like the first time she had seen the town, Lois was disappointed.

"So, do you mind telling me what you were doing back at the Kent farm? If Lana catches you there again she will have a meltdown!" Chloe said and laughed.

"What? Why? She has never had a problem with me living there before" Lois said and Chloe gave her a shocked look.

"Are you nuts? Lana Lang has always had a problem with any girl visiting Clark up there, especially you! Me she doesn't really mind because Clark is like the brother I never had, but you…wow!" Chloe said and Lois was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard her own cousin say. Clark Kent, the object of Chloe's fantasies the past four years, suddenly was 'the brother she never had' and Lana Lang was no longer her closest friend. It was all backwards and just didn't seem right.

"_What_ are you talking about, Chloe? We all know about your notorious crush on Clark! And since when do Lana get jealous on _me_ of all people?" Lois said and couldn't help but laugh at that. This time Chloe was stunned, instantly becoming pale and Lois knew she had been right. At least some things never changed no matter what.

"Lois, you're starting to freak me out. Are you sure you're feeling okay? Because I hardly think it's normal for a healthy person to just collapse like that. And you never answered my question by the way" Chloe said after a while, doing her best to keep a straight face.

"What question would that be? Because you've been asking a whole lot ever since we got into the car" Lois said, getting a relieved feeling when they passed the Talon. She still had no clue where they were going but figured she would know soon enough.

"Point taken, smarty pants. The question I want you to answer is; what were you doing up at the Kent farm? And don't make another 'I live there' joke because I'm in no mood" Chloe said and Lois looked over at her.

"It's no joke, Chloe. You've been there tones of times visiting me, remember? Gee, maybe we should take _you_ to the doctor instead!" Lois said and stared at Chloe, begging that she would actually remember.

"Right. And I guess Lana has been by, playing house with you?" Chloe asked sarcastically and Lois gave her a warning look.

"You know, this whole Lana-hating-Lois thing is getting kind of tiring. I don't get what I've done to suddenly feel the wrath of Lana Lang!" Lois said and in that moment she spotted the familiar 'Smallville High' sign. Something inside her yelled to quickly get the hell away from there, but she remained seated next to Chloe in the car, stunned.

"Well maybe this will jog your memory; Clark's 18th birthday party" Chloe said as she glanced around for an empty parking spot. Half the parking lot was packed with cars and Lois heard distant cheers, which could only mean one thing.

"You mean the birthday party I never attended because I had the flu? According to my sources the party included blowing out some candles and opening up presents. Not exactly what I would call memorable" Lois said and Chloe snorted.

"The image of you doing tequila shots together with Lana is something I won't forget easily. But my favorite part of the evening is seeing you tong wrestle with Clark Kent. The same Clark Kent who has been Lana Lang's loving boyfriend for the past four years and my best friend for the past ten. However, that all changed thanks to you. Lana hasn't uttered a single word to you since that night and would have your head if she ever saw you around Clark again" Chloe explained and finally parked the car. Lois didn't know what to say at first. She knew for a fact that none of it was true but something in Chloe's eyes said otherwise.

"Look, I know I might have done some drinking in my past, but all the tequila in the world wouldn't get me to actually _kiss_ Clark Kent! And besides, last time I checked he and Lana hasn't gotten their act together" Lois said and Chloe turned off the car engine, giving her cousin a questionable look.

"Okay, it's official; you got amnesia. So just let me do the talking when it gets time to meet Clark and most likely Lana as well. Come on" Chloe said and stepped out of the car. Lois just stared at her, mouth wide open and confusion written all over her face. Everything sounded so real and yet she knew it wasn't true at all. Chloe must be playing some kind of twisted joke on her and everybody else was in on it. Lois nodded slightly, trying to convince herself. She slowly got out of the car and looked over at the school. It had been a good three months since she had seen it and in spite everything that had happened, it looked completely flawless. As if it had never been affected by the last meteor shower, which Lois knew for a fact it had.

"Come on, we're gonna be late if you don't speed it up a notch!" Chloe said and started dragging Lois with her towards the school's football field.

But suddenly Lois felt herself coming to an abrupt halt, and at first Chloe kept on walking before she realized Lois had stopped.

"Lois, what are you doing? It's already beginning; come on!" Chloe said and started pulling Lois' sleeve, but Lois refused to obey this time.

"I don't think so, Chlo. Not until you tell me what's going on. Because so far everything you've told me is completely false! I've always lived in the Kent farm ever since I came to Smallville; I've definitely _not_ kissed Clark and Lana is not my archenemy. Okay, I wouldn't go as far as call us best friends but we get along pretty well. At least better than Clark and me. Just ask Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" Lois said and Chloe rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh.

"Lois, give it a break! Look, you're my cousin and I love you with all my heart, but you're starting to get on my nerves!" she said and Lois crossed her arms.

"Tough break, Chlo, because I'm not taking another step before you explain everything or I'm out of here!" Lois snapped and Chloe sighed again.

"Look, I'll explain everything after the game, okay? Just keep your thoughts to yourself, and don't ruin this day for Clark" she said and Lois took a deep breath, silently counting to ten before nodding.

"Fine. I'll just shut up and put on my cheerleader uniform!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah about that; please don't make any so-called jokes about cheerleaders, okay?" Chloe asked and Lois instantly started laughing, but soon grew quiet when she saw the look on her cousin's face.

"Sorry. Reflexes you know. But you're asking kind of a lot from me here. What's next; no checking out football players?" she asked with an amusing smile.

"Well as long as it's not Clark it's okay I guess. Not that I get what's so exciting about football players but hey, the choice is yours!" Chloe said with a shrug and Lois' jaw dropped to the floor.

"Come again? Are you telling me that farm boy all of the sudden is back on the football team?" she asked and Chloe grabbed her hand, starting running towards the football field. The bleachers were packed with people and the teams were already in the middle of a game. Chloe quickly dragged Lois up the stairs of the bleachers, and then finally sat down next to Jonathan and Martha. Lois glanced over at them, wanting to say something but knew this wasn't the time or the place. But she also knew that they of all people had to realize that she was the one telling the truth, not Chloe. She sighed and glared down at the football field, not quite sure what she was looking for. And then she saw him, hurling the football all across the field.

"Oh my God…" she whispered to herself, starting to feel dizzy. Chloe had been right, even though she wasn't suppose to. But Lois couldn't dismiss what she was seeing with her own two eyes; Clark Kent out on that football field. Which meant something was seriously wrong.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'd like thank everybody who comment on the first chapter! It really pleases me to see that people are enjoying the story, despite any possible grammar errors and the fact I accidently wrote that Lois knew that the meteor rocks are actually Kryptonite. Don't know what came over me; I've never planned for her to know about Clark's secret. Just a major screw up on my part. Thanks to** Nautica7mk** who pointed it out for me, I've edit this following chapter. Hopefully nothing will imply that Lois knows anything about the Kryptonite. However, the word "meteor rocks" might appear very much in one certain scene. And that's because the conversation avolves around the meteor rocks. Well anyways, here you have the next chapter - Enjoy!

* * *

The crowd went wild as soon as the winning touchdown was made, by no other than Clark Kent himself. Lois couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of excitement on his face. But she also noticed something else about him; he wasn't the same Clark Kent she had come to know. Out there on the field he actually looked happy and didn't walk around with those sad puppy eyes like before. As much as Lois freaked out by the whole twilight zone thing, she couldn't deny that she did like this new Clark. 

"Come on!" Chloe suddenly yelled and started pulling Lois down the bleachers, the Kent's following close behind. Out on the field it was complete chaos and Lois just followed Chloe, soon figuring out where they were heading. And amongst the crowd she saw him standing there in his football uniform, with a huge grin on his face.

Chloe suddenly let go of Lois' hand and pulled Clark into a hug.

"Clark, you were amazing!" she yelled over all the noise and Lois saw how proud Jonathan and Marta was of him. They were all smiling and Martha even had tears in her eyes as she embraced Clark. The whole loving family scene made Lois feel even more out of place, as if she didn't feel like a stranger already.

"Lois…you came. Didn't think you would after what happened" Clark said and Lois realized they were all staring at her now.

"Well, Chlo said I couldn't miss this for the world and I see now that she was right. Congratulations, Smallville!" Lois said and gave Clark a friendly punch on the arm.

"Smallville? Lois, are you okay? You seem…different" Clark said with a confused expression. Lois nearly laughed at that last part, but Chloe's glare quickly prevented her from doing so.

"Not as different as you apparently. When were you gonna tell me that you're back on the football team, huh?" Lois asked and Clark looked more confused.

"Lois, what are you talking about? I've been on the football team for years. Why do you think they call me team captain?" Clark asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, what? You as the team captain? Didn't see that one coming!" Lois said and Chloe quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"You have to excuse her; she's not exactly herself right now. I think she might have bumped her head" Chloe said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, well then you might wanna let the doctor take a look at you" Clark said with a concerned look. Lois quickly removed Chloe's hand from her mouth and sighed.

"Look, I don't get what kind of sick joke you're all in on, but I can tell you right now that there's nothing wrong with _me_!" she said.

"Then I suggest you take another look in the mirror…_traitor_!"

Lois immediately recognized that voice and judging from the look on Clark's face, this wasn't a good thing. She slowly turned around and found herself staring into Lana Lang's dark eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked and Lana gave her an evil glare.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you got enough attention last time" Lana said sarcastically and walked over to Clark's side with an evil smirk on her face.

"Lana, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but I seriously recommend that you drop the act" Lois said with a fake smile. Lana glared at her and took a step closer, but Clark quickly stepped in between the two.

"Are _you_ threating _me_? Oh, you got some nerve coming down here and hitting on _my_ boyfriend!" Lana snapped and this time Lois couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What? You actually think I'm hitting on Clark? Are we talking about the same Clark Kent here? Because if we do, you need to do a serious reality check right now!" she said and Chloe quickly pulled her aside.

"Are you _nuts_! I get that she's not exactly your favorite person at the moment but this is not helping things at all! Have you forgotten that I'm actually still friends with both of them, and the last thing I need right now is Lana Lang thinking I'm trying to 'steal' Clark from her!" Chloe snapped and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, stop being so dramatic! I'm just trying to defend myself against that evil clone! It is not my fault that she has gotten all paranoid!" Lois said and Chloe glanced over at Lana, and then turned her attention to Lois.

"Well, I see this was a huge mistake. And I also see that it calls for a trip to the doctor; whether you like it or not! Now, I'm going over there to smooth things over with them but I have a feeling it might already be too late. So thanks a lot for completely ruining everything!" she said and glared at Lois before turning around and walking over to the others. As Chloe started talking to Lana, Clark looked over at Lois with something that appeared to be compassion in his eyes. It only lasted for a moment but that feeling inside of Lois knew it was more than just that. When Clark looked away, turning his attention back to Lana and Chloe, Lois quickly backed away from them and into the crowd. As soon as she had gotten out of sight, she turned around and set off across the football field. Running away from all the people, towards the parking lot. She didn't know where to go or what to do, but she knew that she had to figure out what was really going on. This was not the Smallville she wanted to live in and that Lana Lang was definitely not somebody she wanted in her life.

When she had reached the car, she realized that Chloe still had the car keys. Which meant she had to go about it a little differently. She jumped into the car and bent down under the steering wheel, starting to fiddle around with some of the cables. Suddenly there was a slight spark and then the car engine started. Lois sat back up with a pleased smile.

"I still got it!" she mumbled as she backed out of the parking spot. Without even looking back at, she sped out of the parking lot with one destination in mind. It certainly hadn't been her first choice but it was most likely her last chance.

* * *

"I must say that this is quite a surprise; Lois Lane in my study isn't something you see every day" Lex said from behind his desk when Lois walked in through the doors. She took a seat across from Lex with a confident look on her face. 

"So I take it this isn't a tradition of ours?" she asked sarcastically and Lex smiled, which gave Lois the chills. She had only met Lex once before and it hadn't been enough to decide what kind of guy he really was.

"Well since you are a friend of Clark Kent's, we don't really get together very often. Not that we never did but let's not talk about the past; it always tends to get me down" Lex said and Lois tilted her, staring at him with an intrigued look on her face.

"Last time I checked, you and Clark were still pretty tight. Whatever happened to the powerful duo?" she asked and Lex gave her a confused look.

"Then you better check again, because we've never been very friendly. Especially not since he and Lana became a couple" he said.

"Do I sense some resentment here? Maybe Mr. Luthor has feelings for a certain Ms. Lang?" Lois asked sarcastically and Lex gave her a warning look this time. She knew he wasn't to be messed with but that wasn't going to scare her off. Even though it meant becoming his worse enemy, Lois would do her best to get some straight answers for once. Little did she know that Lex was the last person to go to then.

"Why did you come here, Lois? I doubt that Clark approves of it" Lex said after a moment of silence and Lois sighed.

"I don't know what kind of twisted impression you've gotten of mine and Clark's friendship, but he is not the boss of me. Nobody is" she said and Lex slowly got out of his chair. Lois sustained eye contact as he walked round the desk and over to her.

"Clark doesn't know anything about this, does he? Well that must mean that you're here for an important reason" Lex said with an amused smile and crossed his arms. Lois broke off eye contact for a moment before standing up.

"You can say that. I wanted to ask you about the meteor rocks; from what I've heard you got quite a collection" she said with a mocking smile and Lex returned it.

"Never said I didn't. But my knowledge of it isn't as impressive as Clark's so why are you not asking him this?" he asked and Lois looked over at the safe.

"Because I seriously doubt Clark's got the amount of resources you have to buy yourself knowledge about it" she said with a devious look.

"All right, you got my attention. Now, do you mind telling me why you're so fascinated by the meteor rocks all of the sudden?" Lex asked.

"I've heard all these stories about what kind of freaky things happens to people who comes in contact with the meteor rocks. And from what I've seen, I'd say it's more than just stories. But there's this one story where apparently a person time traveled or something after touching one of those rocks. Now, I don't know about you, but to me that sounds pretty far out" Lois said and this made Lex even more curious. He still couldn't figure out why she had come to him of all people, considering past events.

"Do you mind telling me where you heard this so-called story?" he asked as he moved closer to Lois.

"What difference does it make?" she asked with a shrug.

"None I suppose. But it sure would be interesting meeting this person. From what I've heard, the meteor rocks has attributed to giving certain people special abilities but time traveling? That's a first, even for me" Lex said and suddenly stopped. He was standing uncomfortably close now, but Lois refused to be the first one who moved.

"Well if there's one thing I've learned here in Smallville, it's that anything is possible. Which means the meteor rocks probably can cause plenty more trouble than we realized" she said and stuffed her hands inside the pockets of her jacket.

"That wouldn't surprise me. But it still doesn't explain what you are doing here. Not that I'm complaining about the company" Lex said and as Lois looked into his eyes, she got chills down her spine. It was something about him that had changed for sure since last time and it didn't seem to be for the better.

"Well, we should definitely do this again some other time, but right now I gotta run. See ya!" she said and forced on a bright smile before heading towards the door. But she soon realized that the guards weren't going to move out of the way. She stopped abruptly inches away from them, slowly turning around and glaring over at Lex.

"How come you won't tell me the truth, Lois? Don't you trust me? I mean, just because Clark and Lana never has, doesn't mean you can't" he said with a shrug and walked over to his desk again.

"I think maybe those rocks has made you a little paranoid, Lex. And as far as I know, it's illegal to keep people against their will" Lois said and crossed her arms, waiting for the guards behind her to step aside. Lex sat back down in the black leather chair and leaned back; an evil smirk spreading across his face.

"I don't really keep track of those things. Now, why don't you make yourself comfortable? Because I can't let you leave unless you tell me the truth" Lex said.

"I already did. And now I'm leaving, whether your boys move out of my way or not" Lois said and Lex just smiled at her.

"You really should work on that poker face of yours, Lois. I've lived with lies practically all my life; did you seriously think I wouldn't see right through yours?" he said.

"Guess you had more practice than me then. Because you sure had everybody fooled; especially Clark" Lois said and Lex laughed.

"That meteor rock really must have done a number on you; sounds like you got amnesia. Clark and I were never friends. The only reason I know he exists is because of the caves" Lex said and Lois gave him a puzzled look.

"What? But you…"

She quickly grew quiet, realizing that everything really was the exact opposite to what she was used to in Smallville. This wasn't at all the same Lex Luthor who had helped her with Lucy several months before. The man before her now had no good in him.

"Look, I told you everything I know and if you don't believe me, then that's your problem. Now, order them to move" Lois said in a low, threating voice and pointed at the guards over her shoulder.

"No" Lex said with a smug look on his face. Lois sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she said and quickly spun around, kicking one of the guards in the stomach. As he crumpled down on the floor, Lois quickly ripped open the door and ran out of the study. She could hear the other guard not too far behind and shouting at her, but she knew it would be suicide to stop now.

After bursting out through the front door, she took a leap over the stairs and started running faster as she saw the gate beginning to close. Lois glanced over her shoulder, noticing there were three guards after her now. All with their guns drawn and aiming them at her, yelling at her to stop immediately. Lois increased her pace and just in the nick of time, slipped through the gate. She continued running until she finally reached Chloe's car that was parked at the other side of the road.

"Lois!"

Lois stopped dead in her tracks, being only inches away from the car. She recognized that voice all too well and she knew she had no other choice than to face him.

"It's not what it looks like!" she said and quickly turned around.

"Oh really? So that wasn't you I just saw leaving Lex Luthor's mansion? After all the cruel things he has done to us, why would you ever go to him?" Clark asked and crossed his arms, glaring at Lois while waiting for an answer.

"Okay, look, we could stand and argue but in the end I would win. I always do. So, how about getting the hell out of here instead? I, for once, am not gonna stay here and fight those guys!" Lois said and pointed over at the mansion. Clark looked over and saw the guards, who were now waiting for the gate to open back up.

"What did you do?" he asked impatiently and instead of answering his question, Lois pulled him over to the car.

"Get in!" she yelled and jumped into the car. Clark on the other hand hesitated, glancing back at the guards. Lois sighed and rolled her eyes, reaching over and grabbing a hold of Clark's shirt.

"I said get in, Smallville!" Lois shouted and pulled Clark towards the car, which was a lot easier said than done. But at least it motivated him to get into the car on his own.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on? Because it seems to me that you must have pissed off Lex Luthor, and I seriously didn't think you were that stupid!" Clark said, slamming the car door shut. Lois started the car engine and shrugged.

"How was I suppose to know that the guy had become an ass?" she said and stepped on the gas pedal. They swooshed by the mansion gate just as the guards came running out into the street. Clark looked back over his shoulder and then glanced at Lois, who fully concentrated on the driving.

"What has gotten into you, Lois?" Clark asked with a concerned look. Lois gave him a quick glance before suddenly making a left turn, causing the tires to smell like burned rubber. But Lois hardly took any notice and just kept on driving. All while trying to think of a way to change everything back to normal.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews guys! It's defintely one of the reasons I keep doing this. That, and the fact that **Smallville** is such a wonderful show to write fan fictions about now when Lois Lane is present. Okay, so I'm not 100 sure where this story is going in the next chapter but hopefully somewhat in the right direction. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter until then!

* * *

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked, starting to sound annoyed. Lois stopped staring down at the ground and looked up at him, sighing.

"Trying to get the hell out of here. But apparently that's not going to happen any time soon. Hey, you don't by any chance know where a girl can score some meteor rock?" she asked and put on a fake smile. Clark gave her a shocked look and didn't know what to say at first. Lois broke off eye contact and looked down at the ground instead. Her memory was still kind of fuzzy but she knew she had touched the meteor rock right where she was standing.

"Okay, either you tell me what's going on or…"

"Or what? You'll send Lana after me?" Lois said and laughed.

"I'm serious, Lois. I hate seeing you like this. Whatever has happened, you can tell me. I understand a whole lot more than you give me credit for, trust me" Clark said and Lois gave him a suspicious look. He wasn't exactly the person she wanted to share this mess with, but it didn't appear as though she had any other choice.

"Look, Clark, I don't expect you to believe any of this. Hell, I can't even believe any of it myself! But if anybody can relate to weirdness, it's you" she said with a shrug.

"Chloe told me that she had found you up here; unconscious. Then she told me about you living on the farm, me not being together with Lana and not being on the football team. Now, if this information had come from somebody else besides you, I wouldn't believe any of it. But this is Smallville and anything is possible. So why don't you just tell me what happened? It sure beats people thinking you're crazy" Clark said and Lois couldn't help but smile but at him.

"Good point, Smallville. I see all that time out on the football field haven't completely fried your brain" Lois said and now it was Clark's turn to smile. Lois walked over to Chloe's car, leaning towards the hood of the car, looking down at the ground in silence for a while. Clark slowly walked over to her and waited patiently for an explanation.

"I know you might not wanna hear this but…all those things I told Chloe, back when I didn't know I was in twilight zone, is true. Well, except maybe the Lana part. It's so obvious that you want to be together but neither is doing anything about it; which is starting to get really annoying by the way. But we've all learned to deal with it" Lois said and looked up at Clark. He stared back at her, trying to let it all sink in. Hearing her say that the Smallville he called home was a twilight zone wasn't something you heard every day. Not even in any Smallville; the place of all weirdness.

"So…you really don't remember any of what has happened since you arrived a year ago? I mean, what has happened _here_" Clark said and Lois slowly shook her head.

"I wish to God that I did, because then things would be so much easier. But I guess that's too much to ask for in Smallville" Lois said with a sad smile.

"Well, sounds to me we better get you back then" Clark said hesitantly. Suddenly there was a barking sound and Lois glanced over Clark's shoulder, seeing Shelby coming running towards them.

"Oh no…! I see some things stays the same" Lois muttered and sighed. Clark gave her a confused look and she just shook her head. She looked down at Shelby, who was wagging his tail like always and staring at her with those big brown puppy eyes of his.

"How about we go inside? It's not like we'll get any work done out here. Especially not with this guy around" Clark said and hinted at Shelby with a grin on his face. Lois felt a tickling feeling in her nose and a moment later she started sneezing.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked with a puzzled look as Lois started walking towards the house.

"Like I said; some things never change! Go figure my allergies would be one of them!" Lois said and walked through the gate, heading up the porch. As she opened the door and stepped into the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whoa! What happened to the kitchen?" she cried out in shock and looked around the room. Clark appeared behind her and gave her a confused stare.

"It has always looked like this. Don't you…?"

Lois glared at him before sneezing one last time. Clark smiled nervously at her.

"Right. Sorry. It's just that, I've never needed to explain any of this stuff to you before. And now all of the sudden you're like a complete stranger, but still sort of the same Lois Lane I know" Clark said. Lois stared at him for a while before turning around again and admiring the new, improved kitchen. It no longer had the country look and Lois couldn't deny that she was impressed.

"I take it this is definitely not the house you're used to?" Clark asked with an amused smile as he walked past her. Lois snapped out of her daze and quickly followed him.

"No, but I could sure get used to it! How could you guys afford all this? I mean, I know the Talon has been going well, but this was a bit over the top…"

Lois trailed off as she remembered that this house wasn't at all the same she was used to. But yet it looked so much alike, especially from the outside. So far everything in Smallville had looked the same but been completely different.

"The Talon closed down like ten years ago or something. And the house has always looked this; my dad just polished a few things last summer. It was before your time" Clark said and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll say. So, what does your mother do all day?" Lois asked and looked at the family photos on the wall while walking up the stairs.

"She organizes a whole bunch of meetings, mostly here in the living room. She's all about charity you know" Clark explained and as they reached the top of the stairs, Lois was pleased to see that some things inside the house were the same.

"Apparently. So, dare I ask how your room looks like?" Lois asked with a teasing smile and Clark opened up the door to his room. Lois felt herself hesitating before walking into the room, her eyes closed for a moment. For once, all she really wanted was for the room to look exactly the same as it had the same morning; her clothes all over the place and the blue covers on the bed. But as she opened up her eyes again, she was taken back just like downstairs. The bed had the Crows cover on, the shelf was stacked with football trophies and the desk was filled with photos. Mostly Lana of course, but some were of the family and Lois was surprised to see a photo of her.

"When was this taken?" she asked, picking up the framed photograph. Clark walked over and looked down at it, a smile spreading across his face. Lois glared at him over her shoulder, impatiently waiting for some kind of answer.

"Uhm, about two weeks before my 18th birthday" Clark said and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, the legendary birthday party. Too bad it's wasn't _me_ who apparently…you know" Lois said, making a face at the mental image of her kissing Clark Kent.

"Okay, I get the feeling we're not exactly very 'friendly' in your version of Smallville" Clark said and Lois smiled deviously at him, looking over at the photo again. It really was her; in white chiffon dress nonetheless. She was flashing a big grin at the camera from where she was sitting and holding a glass, with what looked like cider, in her hand. She seemed generally happy and Lois let out a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" Clark asked and Lois nodded, putting down the photo on the desk again.

"Although I wouldn't mind going back. Don't get me wrong; this doesn't change our friendship in any way. But I don't think this Smallville is the right one for me. I've just gotten used to seeing you every morning at the breakfast table. And besides, the whole farm boy look is far more _you_. Not really team captain material" Lois said and patted Clark on the shoulder.

"Glad to hear we're talking about two different Smallville's, although I gotta admit it's kind of freaking me out" Clark said and Lois smiled at him, slowly nodding.

* * *

When the phone started ringing two hours, Lois still had no clue exactly how to get back home or if she had more than one shot at it, but she refused to give up.

"Hello? Oh, Lana, hi! No I didn't forget. Course not. Why would you think that? _What_?" Clark asked and suddenly seemed awfully pale. Lois gave him a confused look and he pointed at the window. She walked over and could see Lana's red Jeep pulling up in the driveway. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was doing there. Lois turned around facing Clark, waiting for him to say something. She just couldn't stand running into Lana again; not after what had happened earlier on the football field.

"Uh huh. Sure thing. Bye!" Clark said cheerfully and quickly hung up.

"Okay, I hate saying this, but what's up with your psycho girlfriend, Smallville? Is she always checking up on you like some parole officer?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"She's not some psycho girlfriend, Lois! It's just that…you know what? Never mind! I haven't got time to explain. So just find some place to hide!" Clark said and Lois couldn't help but laugh. He gave her a shocked look and she slowly shook her head.

"Sorry. Flashbacks. So…I'll just go and entertain myself for a while then. But I gotta tell you, Smallville, this can't go on much longer or people will start talking. And you know how fast gossip spreads in these small towns" Lois said with a devious smile and slipped out of the room. She started heading down the stairs, when she suddenly heard somebody opening up the front door. She caught a glimpse of Lana's shadow in the hallway before quickly running back up the stairs and back into Clark's room again.

"And you might wanna teach your girlfriend to knock before entering. I'll just be right in here!" Lois said as she run past Clark, opening up the closet door.

"_Lois_!" Clark snapped but Lois slammed the door shut without another word. Seconds later Clark could hear Lana coming up the stairs, and he looked around his room to make sure nothing was out of place. After the little scene earlier on the football field, he didn't want to risk the two girls meeting again. Especially not in his bedroom.

"Hey you!" Lana said with a perky smile as she walked into the room. She dropped down her purse on the bed and leaned in, giving Clark a gentle kiss.

"Hey! Right, so I guess we should get started then?" Clark asked nervously and grabbed Lana's hand, starting to exit the room. But suddenly Lana stopped and slowly let go of his hand.

"Oh, I think dinner can wait, don't you? After all, your parents aren't at home. Which means we have the house to ourselves for the next twenty-four hours. I think that calls for some celebration" Lana said in a low husky voice as she sat down on the bed. Clark swallowed hard, glancing over at the closet door. He was definitely not about to do anything as long as he knew Lois was within hearing range.

"Actually, I'm starving! Aren't you? I mean, there's plenty of time for other…stuff" Clark said with a nervous laughter and Lana gave him a confused look.

"Wow. That's a first. Are you okay? You seem…nervous" she said and leaned back in bed. Clark tried desperately to think of something clever to say, but his mind went blank. All that he could think was Lois hiding inside his closet. If Lana were to discover her there would be hell to pay; especially for Clark.

"I'm fine. Listen, why don't we just get started on dinner? You know I can't focus otherwise" Clark said and in that moment he was sure he heard giggling from inside the closet. But Lana didn't react at all, so it could just be his mind playing tricks.

"Fine! Let's go!" Lana said with a sigh and walked out of the room. Clark stared at the closet door for a while before heading down the stairs to join Lana in the kitchen.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I wanna thank you all who has comment on the previous chapter! Personally I wasn't all that satisfied with this story but felt that it was worth uploading anyways. And all the reviews are defintely proof that I made the right decision. Anyways, this chapter actually consists of a very long scene. I have double-checked it so hopefully the spelling is good enough now. Oh, and in the next chapter things are going to get a whole lot more serious. Stick around!

* * *

Lois slowly opened up the closet door, glancing around the room to make sure she was alone. When she heard laughter from downstairs, she quickly exited the closet. Her plan was to get out of the room as soon as possible before they returned, but something caught her attention on her way towards the door; Lana's purse. It was lying out in plain sight on the bed, half open already. And Lois' curiosity got the better end of her as usual. She quietly walked over to the bed and picked up the purse.

"Forgive me Lana, for I am about to sin" Lois mumbled and unzipped the purse. The first thing she noticed was the cell phone, which was actually of most interest to her. Even though she wasn't planning on staying one minute longer than necessary, she couldn't deny that there were a few things she wanted to find out before she left. She flipped open the cell phone and checked through the numbers in the phone book.

"You're quite the popular girl, Lana. What a shocker…" Lois mumbled with an amused smile, not being surprised when noticing that her number had been deleted. She sighed and put away the cell phone, noticing the small address book.

"Well it can't hurt…can it?" Lois whispered and suddenly she realized how quiet it had gotten. She quickly put back the cell phone into the purse and put it back down onto the bed. After making sure everything looked in order, she quietly snuck out of the room. Walking towards the stairs, she still couldn't hear a sound. When she was standing at the top of the stairs, it was still quiet. Not even a giggle could be heard. Considering what was known to happen in Smallville, Lois suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Something could have happened; it certainly wouldn't surprise her. Hesitantly she took the first step down the stairs, expecting the worse. But after she had gotten half way down the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks. It wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but it was definitely not what she had expected. Right in front of her, by the kitchen counter, Clark and Lana was busy. And not with cooking dinner like planned. Lois knew at the back of her head that she should run back upstairs, but for some reason she didn't move. And before she knew it, Clark had already seen her.

"Lois…" he mumbled quietly, loud enough for Lana to hear. Lois cursed herself for being such a klutz, but knew it was too late to go back upstairs.

"_What_?" Lana snapped and stared at Clark, slowly wriggling out of his arms.

"What?" Clark asked and took his eyes off of Lois, looking down at Lana. She gave him a deadly glare and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Uhm…I…" Clark trailed off, his mind going blank again. Lana gave him a suspicious look and slowly turned around, spotting Lois up on the stairs.

"What hell are you doing there?" she cried out and Lois smiled nervously at her.

"Trust me; you wouldn't believe me even if I told you" she said. Lana grunted at her before turning around facing Clark again.

"Well I guess this explains the car outside then. Clark, I thought I made myself perfectly clear that she comes nowhere near this house!" Lana snapped and stared at Clark, putting her hands on her hips. Lois was shocked when Clark didn't defend himself at all. He had never been a very tough guy but this was getting ridiculous.

"Hey, _Barbie_, back off!" Lois growled and quickly walked down the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Lana said as she slowly turned around.

"What is your problem? You walk around ordering people what they can and cannot do. Who died and made you God? Even your own boyfriend is scared of you! Is that really what you want, Lana? A relationship built on fear?" Lois said and hinted at Clark. He gave her a shocked look, not knowing what to say or do. Lana on the other hand was fuming at Lois' words and tried her best to keep a straight face.

"I hardly think you of all people should be lecturing me about relationships; especially not since you're the one causing all the trouble! So if it weren't for you I wouldn't need to be 'ordering' Clark around! So what is _your_ problem?" Lana snapped and the forced smile quickly disappeared. Lois sighed heavily, knowing this could go on forever. And Lana might have the time but she sure didn't.

"Oh, cut the crap! You're jealous; just admit it! But let me tell you something, missy; I did not kiss Clark! And even if I had, it didn't mean anything! It was just some stupid mistake that occurred thanks to the damn tequila!" Lois cried out and at that moment made a mental note to herself never to drink tequila again.

"Unbelievable. Even after anything that has happened, you still can't stop lying. I thought we were friends, Lois. So either I'm incredible naïve or you're just a damn good liar. Guess it doesn't really matter anymore because I don't want you anywhere Clark _or_ me ever again! You got that?" Lana said and walked past Lois, quickly running up the stairs. Lois sighed and leaned towards the kitchen counter.

"I give up. It's obvious that she's not going to change her mind. All the more reason for me to leave as soon as possible" she said, waiting for Clark to say something. But he remained silent, hardly even looking at her. And before Lois had the chance to say anything else, Lana came down the stairs and quickly walked over to Clark.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here but I trust that you take care of it, okay? Or else we're through!" she said and smiled at Lois before leaving the kitchen. As the door slammed shut behind her, Lois found the tension in the room almost unbearable. And the uncomfortable silence was equally unpleasant.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this the part where you go after her and then you live happily ever after? Because seeing the two of you smooching is a hell of a lot better than _this_!" Lois said and hinted at Clark, whom was still not saying anything. Normally she would be thrilled but now she just wanted him to say something.

"Just drop it, Lois" Clark said and slowly walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. As he took a seat on the couch, Lois felt the anger building up inside of her. It was obvious what was going on and she refused to drop it.

"Nice try, Smallville!" Lois said in a loud voice as she walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Clark.

"Haven't you done enough talking for tonight?" Clark asked and sighed. For a moment Lois could see the Clark Kent that she knew and despised, and she smiled at him.

"Guess not. So you mind telling me what just happened out in the kitchen? Lana practically walked all over you, and you didn't say one word about it! Now, I can see why she's pissed at me but how the hell does she get away with treating _you_ like that?" Lois said, realizing that she was fuming by now.

"You happened, Lois. Lana has never liked us being friends and after what happened that night, it gave her enough reason not to trust either of us. The reason _I_ let her treat me like that is because I love her. It's just too bad other people doesn't get to see the wonderful girl that she is when we're alone" Clark explained, all while staring down at the floorboards.

"Oh, I bet she's wonderful!" Lois said with an amused smile. Clark gave her a warning look and the smile quickly faded away.

"You really don't have a clue how hard this is, do you? That all the things we have been through together is nothing more than stories to you. This isn't exactly a regular amnesia; everything about you is different. And the worse part is that some moments…you're yourself again" Clark said and grew quiet, looking down at the floorboards again.

"And you seem to think this is a walk in the park for me. You're the person with all the experience of Smallville weirdness. But I gotta say, I'm starting to like this version of Clark Kent a whole lot more. Maybe it's the team captain image; I think it's starting to grow on me" Lois said and nudged Clark.

"I'm sure I'll regret asking this, but why is it that we're not very good friends in your 'version' of Smallville?" Clark asked and looked up at Lois.

"Oh, don't take it personal; it's just that you're pretty much unbearable!" Lois said quickly and patted Clark on the shoulder. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for some kind of punch line but it never came.

"You're serious? Wow…I'm glad I don't live there then!" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be too sure. It's not all that bad; at least everybody gets along. And I get to live here on the farm, which I'm grateful for even though I might not always show it" Lois said and glanced around the room. Even though it looked completely different, she could still see the same living room she was used to.

"You miss it, don't you?" Clark asked suddenly and Lois snapped out of her daze.

"I never thought I would, but yeah. And I'm not even sure _how_ to get back. But I have a feeling that it involves those meteor rocks. It must be; that's how I got here in the first place! So…what do you say? Are you up for a little visit to the Luthor mansion?" Lois asked with a devious smile and leaned in towards Clark.

"Why are you so sure that Lex has the answer? Last time I checked meteor rocks could be found around every corner. Unfortunately" he said and suddenly got off the couch. Lois leaned back and watched him pacing across back and forth, with an amused smile. It was obviously that he was bothered; now by something else than Lana.

"Is there a problem? You got that look" she said and Clark stopped dead in his tracks.

"What look?" he asked and Lois got off the couch.

"You never answered my question; is there a problem?" she asked and crossed her arms, waiting for him to answer.

"Look, it's just that I've been thinking and maybe it's not such a good idea to break into the Luthor mansion. I really think we should talk with my parents about this when they get back tomorrow" Clark said after a while and Lois let out a heavy sigh.

"Why am I not surprised? Look, Smallville, I don't have the time to wait for your folks to return. Besides, I like to think I can handle this on my own with just _your_ help. So…are you in or are you out?" Lois asked, getting slightly annoyed with Clark. He never seemed to be able to make up his mind fast enough.

"Lois, I really think it's a horrible idea…" Clark started but Lois quickly cut him off. She grunted at him and walked out of the room. Clark hesitated at first, but when he heard the kitchen door slam shut, he quickly hurried after her.

* * *

**To Be Continued! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Once again; thanks for all the reviews you guys! Hopefully you haven't lost interest in the story yet, since I'm planning on perhaps adding two/three more chapters before calling it quits. Sorry for not adding so much Clois romance that I had planned on but like I said; still working on becoming better in that area. Anyways, enjoy this chapter until then!

* * *

Lois searched her pockets for the car keys, but couldn't find them. She looked over at the car and suddenly remembered leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Unbelievable!" she mumbled to herself and started walking towards the car. It was getting pretty dark outside and the farm was short of streetlights. Lois sighed, cursing herself for being so clumsy and leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Lois, wait!" Clark called out and Lois quickly turned around, seeing him coming running towards her. She then continued walking towards the car, with no intention whatsoever to slow down.

"If this is another one of your tries to talk me out of visiting Lex, then you might as well turn back right now. Because I for one are not going to rest until I know what the hell is going on. And here I thought you of all people would actually help me!" Lois said and finally reached the car, slowly turning around and facing Clark.

"Just because I'm not all for your little break and entry plan, doesn't mean I'm not going to help you! God, why do you always have to be so damn stubborn? Everything doesn't have to be done your way, you know!" Clark snapped and Lois didn't know what to say at first. This was definitely a side of Clark Kent she had never seen before, and for some weird reason she liked it. Perhaps a bit more than she wished for.

"And look who's talking? At least I'm capable of making a decision on my own without running to my parents every time for advice! So I guess you weren't the right person to ask for help after all…" Lois said and opened the car door, glancing over at Clark.

"All I'm saying is that there's another way of going about this. And I'm more than willing to help you, Lois, but that involves you having to trust me first. Which I thought you did after all this time" Clark said and Lois was officially impressed with his newfound courage. The Clark Kent she knew definitely didn't talk back to her like this.

"You keep forgetting an important thing in this mess; I'm not the same girl you know, Clark. And if I didn't trust you, then why would I ask for your help?" Lois asked and suddenly slammed the car door shut, not breaking off eye contact.

"Seems like you only trust me when we do things _your_ way. That's hardly fair, Lois. Just because I don't agree with everything you say, doesn't mean I'm not on your side" Clark said, trying to stay calm. Lois kept staring at him, not knowing what to say. She knew he was right, but she wasn't about to admit that. While Lois was trying to think of a clever retort, she didn't realize that Clark had suddenly grown quiet. He looked into the darkness, trying to figure out where that distant sound came from. It was the distinct sound of car engines and they were heading their way.

"I think we better get inside" Clark said and slowly turned his attention back to Lois.

"Excuse me? And why should we do that?" she asked and suddenly two SUV's pulled up in the driveway. The car engines were quickly turned off and the doors opened.

"Well, if it isn't Smallville's favorite millionaire? What brings you all the way out here, Lex?" she asked sarcastically. Lex smiled at Lois and turned his attention over to Clark.

"Hello, Clark. It's been a while. How's Lana?" he asked with a devious smile.

"What are you doing here, Lex? I thought we were finished" Clark said and in that moment Lex looked over at Lois.

"That's what I thought as well, until Ms. Lane here came and visit me. She had a quite fascinating story to tell. Normally I wouldn't believe in that sort of thing but this is Smallville after all" Lex said.

"Maybe you need to get your ears checked, Lex, because I clearly remember telling you that it was just a bunch of rumors!" Lois said and Lex let out a sarcastic laugh, which gave Lois the creeps. She remained eye contact as she walked over to Clark.

"I seriously doubt that, Lois. You seemed very certain of these so-called rumors, which led me to do a little checking up. There has never been any kind of rumors like that in Smallville. So…you mind telling me the truth this time?" Lex asked with a devilish glint in his eyes. Lois clenched her fist and forced herself to remain calm for the moment.

"That is the truth, Lex. Take it or leave it. So why don't you and your goons get the hell out of here?" Lois said sarcastically and Lex's eyes darkened. Suddenly Clark quickly stepped in between the two, glaring at Lex.

"Sounds like a plan, Lex. There's nothing here for you anymore" he said and Lex slowly took a few steps back.

"Well, I guess you're right old friend. It's just too bad that neither of you is willing to tell me the truth. Would make things a whole lot easier…!" he said and quickly turned around, pulling out his revolver. Lois knew there was no telling what Lex would be capable of, especially with a gun.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Clark asked; remaining positioned between Lex and Lois.

"Right now you got two options; either tell me the truth or…your life here on Earth is officially over" Lex said, aiming the gun straight at Clark.

"What truth is that you wanna hear, Lex?" Lois asked, stepping out from behind Clark. There was no way she was going to stand back and watch as he took all the blame for the mess she had caused.

"The one you for some reason refuse to tell me, Lois. And you better start talking real fast or our dear friend here gets a nice little bullet in the leg…for starters" Lex said and Lois gave Clark a quick glance. He didn't look terrified considering what was going on.

"Put away the gun and I'll talk as much as you want. But pull that trigger and I'll make sure you suffer" Lois suddenly said and Lex nodded at his three bodyguards. As he put away his gun, they pulled out theirs and had them on stand by.

"You got five minutes before my 'goons' starts shooting" Lex said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't you worry, it won't take that long" Lois said as she approached Lex. Clark couldn't help but feel completely lost. There was no way of telling what Lois was planning on doing; she was as unpredictable as the weather. But in situations such as this, Lois usually found her own special way of getting out of trouble alive. At the moment all Clark could do was to trust her, just like she had asked of him.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Smallville High, Lex. Around the back, over by the bleachers, there might be something of interest. And before you ask; the reason I happened to stumble across them is because Chloe and me was hanging out there yesterday at lunch. That enough truth for you?" Lois said sarcastically and glared at Lex. He smiled deviously at her and started heading back to the SUV's again. Clark slowly walked up to Lois and watched as the two SUV's pulled out of the driveway.

"I thought you found the meteor rock here on the farm?" Clark whispered once the cars were out of sight. Lois quickly turned around with a devious grin on her face.

"Lex doesn't know that. And his little trip over to Smallville High gives me enough time to make a surprise visit to the Luthor mansion. So…are you in or not?" she asked. Even though there was no way for Clark to get close to the meteor rocks, he knew he couldn't let Lois break into the mansion on her own.

"Yeah, I guess I am" he said hesitantly and Lois' smile turned even more devious. This surprise visit certainly wouldn't go off without a hitch; not with Lois Lane involved.

* * *

"Are you sure nobody will notice it?" Clark asked nervously and Lois exhaled loudly.

"For the fifth time; yes! Now can we please move along before Lexie gets back there with his cavalry. Because then we're both toasted!" she snapped and pulled Clark with her across the street, away from Chloe's car that was hidden in the shadows again.

"Hey, how about a new plan? What if I keep a look out while you head inside?" Clark asked as Lois started to climb over the high fence, not caring that she might be caught on tape by the security cameras. If everything went as planned Lex would never catch her or Clark, and things would go back to normal again.

"Whatever works for you, Smallville. Just remember to take cover when Lex returns" Lois grunted as she struggled her way across the high fence. Seconds later she landed firmly on the ground, quickly unlocking the main gate. That way she could at least make a quick exit when it was time.

"What about you?" Clark asked with a concerned look and Lois couldn't help but smile at him. The fact that he for some reason cared so much about her was something that moved her, even though she still had a tough time dealing with their new friendship.

"One of the many perks of being raised by a general; I always got a back up plan. At least in these types of situations where there's a matter of life or death. So you really don't have to worry about me, Smallville. I'll bounce back; I always do" Lois said and gave Clark a pat on the shoulder before running around to the side of the mansion. Instead of trying her luck on the front entrance, she decided to go about it the old fashioned way. After making sure nobody was inside the room, Lois picked up a rock and threw it at the window. There was an almost heart-wrenching sound when the pieces of glass scattered across the wooden floor, but Lois didn't give it much thought before climbing into the room. She ran over to the door and carefully poked her head out in the hallway, making sure that the coast was clear.

"When all this is over I'm so never coming back here again…!" Lois whispered to herself as she moved down the dark hallway towards Lex's study. Her two other visits to the mansion certainly had paid off. Without any problem she could easily locate the study and for some strange reason it was unguarded. Lois slowly rounded the corner and carefully moved towards the study doors, well aware that it all could be a trap. Lex was very tricky and also the type of man that would set traps in his own home. But as Lois opened up the doors, she didn't notice anything suspicious inside the room. She walked over to the vault and stared at it for a while, realizing that she definitely needed Clark's help after all.

"It's not in there, you know"

Lois nearly jumped at the sound of Lex's sleazy voice. He was standing in the doorway with two guards behind him. Lois silently cursed herself for being so stupid and not hearing them coming.

"And how did you know where to find me?" Lois asked, slowly taking a few steps back.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you were lying to me before, Lois. Besides, I remembered you being so fascinated by my vault. But like I said, there's no meteor rocks in there" Lex said with a devious look in his eyes. Lois continued to move towards the side door while maintaining eye contact with Lex. She couldn't deny the fact that he gave her the creeps again; there definitely was something evil about him.

"So I'm guessing you didn't get lucky at the bleachers?" Lois asked sarcastically and Lex started walking towards her with the guards following his lead. The situation had gone from bad to critical in only a few seconds and Lois started to feel cornered.

"Not exactly. But I have to admire you for being such a good liar, Lois. Too bad you're a friend of Clark's or else we could have gotten along quite well" Lex said with a smirk and Lois gave him a deadly glare. Suddenly she came to a halt when she felt the door handle pressed up against her back.

"What a nice little picture, Lex, but luckily I don't make friends with scumbags like you. I might as well sell my soul to the Devil then" Lois said with a sarcastic smile. Even though she was able to keep a straight face, she wasn't quite sure how to wriggle her way out of this situation. If it weren't Lex Luthor's home she was trapped in, she would just run out the door and be out of the house in a matter of minutes without a scratch on her. But Lex was sadly smarter than most people Lois knew and that meant that she had to go about things a little differently.

"Well you sure know how to pick your friends, Lois. Never thought you were the type of girl who would risk her life to save a friend though. Especially not Clark Kent, but I guess your friendship has grown stronger since the last time I saw you" Lex said.

"Oh, just shut up!" Lois snapped and pulled the door open, rushing out into the hallway. She had completely forgotten all about her original plan and ran right into two of Lex's guards. This time she didn't have the chance to make a move before they had her in a firm grip. Lex walked out into the hallway with the other two guards still behind him, looking over at Lois with a smirk on his face.

"I thought I made it clear never to cross me, Ms. Lane. It's a shame you're too stubborn for your own good" Lex said and leaned forward. Lois glared at him, being too angry to even speak at the moment. She couldn't believe how she could have been such a fool to run right into his trap. All those years of training suddenly didn't seem very helpful when she was up against four armed guards. She stared Lex straight in the eye, knowing that she didn't have much of a chance getting out alive this time.

* * *

**To Be Continued! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** OMG! The reviews totally blew me away - you guys are the best readers ever! I've been struggling to finish this latest scene so that I can update the story, since I seem to write these _really_ long scenes. But anyways here it is - Chapter 6!

Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take very long for Clark to realize that something had happened. He wasn't used to Lois breaking into people's houses, but he had a feeling she usually didn't take this long breaking out of them. He glanced up at the security camera before pushing the gate open in only a matter of seconds. Without further hesitation, Clark super speed through the front door and stopped right outside of Lex's study. He could clearly hear voices inside the room without needing to use his super hearing this time.

"Lois, I strongly advice you to actually tell the truth while you're still able to talk" Lex said and leaned back in his chair. Lois glanced at the two guards on each side of her, trying to think of a back up plan. There had been a few situations where she had actually had a back up plan ready but not this time.

"You really think that's gonna scare me, _Lexie_? I've met five-year olds that's scarier than you!" she said with a smirk. Lex suddenly slammed his fist into the desk, making Lois twitch. Deep down she knew Lex Luthor was not to be messed with and at that moment she could finally see why.

"I'm starting to think you might have a death wish, Lois. So far I've given you plenty of opportunities to tell the truth, and I don't normally do that. Especially not when people tend to get on my nerves, which you most definitely are. But for some reason I'm willing to give you one last chance and I suggest you that take it" Lex said in a low, threating voice that gave Lois goose bumps.

Suddenly the door burst open and Clark quickly walked into the room with a determent look on his face. Lex took his eyes off of Lois and gave Clark a cunning stare as he was getting out of his chair.

"Ah, what a surprise. The hero has come to save the day! Or maybe just the damsel in distress?" Lex said sarcastically and Lois glared at him, wanting so badly to beat the living daylight out of him at that moment.

"Save it, Lex! I was actually willing to give you a second chance after what happened with Lana, but you've now made it perfectly clear that you are not worth it!" Clark snapped and suddenly Lex started laughing. Just like before, it gave Lois the creeps.

"Well, well. Looks like I finally found Clark Kent's Achilles heel after all! But who would have thought it would turn out to be Lois Lane instead of Lana Lang?" Lex said with a sneer, and in that moment Clark couldn't control his anger anymore. Before even realizing what was happening, he had punched Lex Luthor in the face. In a matter of seconds, Lex was down on the floor and Clark in a daze. He had never done such a thing like that before and yet he didn't feel particular guilty about it.

The two guards instantly let go of Lois and ran towards Clark with their guns drawn. Lois quickly grabbed hold a china vase off the desk and smashed it in the head on one of the guards, causing him to collapse on the floor. Clark suddenly snapped out of his daze and was able to disarm the other guard just in time. With one single blow, the guard hit the ground instantly as well.

"Nice! I didn't think you had it in you, Smallville!" Lois said and gave Clark a friendly punch on the arm.

"Well that's always reassuring to know, Lois. Now, how about we get out of here before Mr. Luthor awakes?" Clark said sarcastically and Lois smiled deviously at him as they quickly exited the study. They both very well knew that when Lex was no longer unconscious, there certainly would be hell to pay.

* * *

"So I take it your back up plan didn't really work out?" Clark asked with a teasing smile and Lois gave him a deadly glare.

"You think I planned on being pinned down by those two guards?" she said sarcastically and turned up the driveway to the Kent farm. After realizing that Lex Luthor certainly didn't hold the answer to her problem, Lois decided to try her luck back at the Kent farm again. It was beginning to look like her very last chance and she knew just who to ask for help in finding the meteor rock. As they arrived up at the house, the car came to a screeching halt when Lois suddenly put on the breaks.

"Lois, what the…?" Clark cried out in confusion but Lois didn't bother explaining. She quickly jumped out of the car and headed towards the house, but Clark caught up with her in a matter of seconds.

"You mind telling me what's going on?" he asked and deliberately blocked Lois' path.

"You mind moving?" she said and crossed her arms, glaring at Clark again. But this time Clark glared back at her.

"Not unless you start talking" he said and Lois sighed heavily.

"God, you're starting to sound like Lex! Do I have some sign on me that says 'Liar' or what?" Lois cried out.

"Sorry. I just…I'm not used to you keeping things from me. Unlike in your version of Smallville, we pretty much talk about everything that's going on" Clark said with a guilty look on his face and Lois sighed again.

"Look, I'm really not as perfect as you make me out to be, Clark. I lie to people sometimes and probably have broken a dozen more laws after moving to Smallville. So just try and stop comparing me to the Lois Lane you know, because it's _really_ creeping me out!" she said and impatiently waited for Clark to step aside.

"Then why don't you stop comparing to the Clark Kent you know? Because it's really starting creep _me_ out" Clark said and his face suddenly grew serious. Lois was caught off guard with that comment; especially since it was the truth. She hadn't considered how the situation had affected Clark or how he was feeling, since in her mind he was still the same old Clark Kent she was used to disliking. She had always kept a distance from him before and this sudden change in their friendship was actually scaring her.

"You're right. Guess I was having another one of my double-standard moments. Seems like I'm having a lot of those lately" Lois said and suddenly remembered what Lana had said earlier.

"It's okay. So…you mind telling me what's inside the house that you need so badly?" Clark asked and Lois glanced at the front door over his shoulder.

"I'll give you a hint; it's got a tail and four legs. Oh, and I'm allergic to him" she said with a teasing smile and Clark gave her a confused look.

"Shelby? What do you want with him? I thought you didn't like him…in your version of Smallville, that is" he said.

"Well I may not be his biggest fan, but he's okay. And right now the only one who can help me find that meteor rock. However, that requires you moving out of my way of course" Lois said. Clark hesitantly stepped aside and Lois swept passed him, practically running up the stairs to the front door.

"Just how exactly is Shelby gonna help you?" Clark asked and followed Lois into the house, still feeling very confused.

"Normally I would come up with some cover story like; dogs can smell meteor rocks from miles away. But that seems so overdramatic in this case, so here comes the honest truth. You see, I kind of let out a minor detail before when I explained how I ended up here. I didn't exactly stumble across the meteor rock; Shelby was the one who found it" Lois said with her back towards Clark, keeping an eye out for Shelby. She could almost smell him by now and as if on queue, her nose started itching.

"Shelby? Shelby! Here, boy!" Lois called out in a soft voice and clapped her hands.

"Wait. You're telling me that _Shelby_ found the meteor rock? Here? On the farm? Are you sure?" Clark asked nervously and Lois immediately stopped clapping her hands. She turned around and faced Clark, glaring at him again.

"Clark, this isn't like when you forget to do your homework or take out the trash. You tend to remember stuff like time traveling. Especially to the twilight zone!" Lois said and Clark slowly nodded, not exactly thrilled about the news. Suddenly Shelby came running into the kitchen, barking and happily wagging his tail as usual. Lois tried to hold back the sneezes as Shelby rubbed up against her, but it was almost impossible.

"You okay?" Clark asked with an amusing smile as Lois continued sneezing, which Shelby seemed completely oblivious to.

"Does it look like I'm _okay_!" Lois cried out in between sneezes and tried to get away from Shelby, but he kept following her around. Finally Clark grabbed a hold of Shelby's collar and walked him outside onto the porch. Lois walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face, knowing she looked like a mess with red puffy eyes and a running nose.

"Sorry about that. I forgot you're allergic to him" Clark said with a nervous laughter. Lois grabbed one of the kitchen towels and slowly wiped her face dry.

"If only _I_ could forget that. Apparently it was a dumb idea to think a dog could actually help me! Well, it's true what they say" Lois said and exhaled sharply while putting back the kitchen towel.

"And what is that?" Clark asked and Lois turned around, leaning towards the counter.

"That if you want something done you better do it yourself" she said with a shrug and headed towards the kitchen door.

"Lois, how about a break? I doubt you've gotten anything to eat since this morning?" Clark blurted out and Lois stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning around again.

"You offering to make dinner?" she asked with a suspicious look and Clark couldn't help but smile at her.

"Why not? A good host always makes dinner for his guests" he said, now with a big grin on his face. Lois tried not to smile, but she failed miserably.

"And since when do you know how to cook?" she asked, on the verge of laughing.

"Well you've never complained before" Clark said and Lois gave him a shocked look.

"Okay, fair enough. I could use some real food anyway after living on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches this past week" she said with a shrug.

"I see your culinary skills still hasn't improved, no matter which version of Smallville you're in" Clark said with a teasing smile and Lois quickly punched him on the arm.

"Watch it!" she said, suddenly realizing that she was still smiling. Clark had definitely never had this kind of effect on her before and no other guy either. Something Lois had personally made sure of in the past.

Clark walked over to the refrigerator, also not able to stop smiling. It was a nice feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time because of Lana's paranoia. Their relationship seemed to evolve around constant jealousy and it had all started with Lois. But Clark didn't see her as a problem like Lana did. In fact, Lois was the one good thing in his life even though she wasn't exactly herself at the moment.

"Hey, is it okay if I grab a shower?" Lois suddenly asked and Clark glanced at her over his shoulder, slowly nodding. Lois gave him a nervous smile before heading up the stairs. Clark listened to the light footsteps leading across the hallway, over to the bathroom. She quickly opened and closed the door, and seconds later the water was turned on. Clark hesitantly started to prepare dinner, all while listening to the sound of pouring water with a smile on his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **As always your reviews are wonderful to read! And it just makes my day when I see how many actually follow this complicated storyline. But then again it's **Smallville** so maybe it's not _that_ complicated, right? Well anyways, I hurried things along to update this story before tonight's episode which I'm so freakin' excited about! Hopefully there won't be too many grammar errors and I also hope that my Clois scenes are...well, romantic enough. I'm not really comfortable with _writing_ romantic scenes since I always end up giggling like a little school girl. Right, so, now that I've gotten that cleared up, here it is: Chapter 7!

* * *

After reluctantly putting the filthy clothes back on after the shower, Lois grabbed the hairbrush and started combing her hair. Even though the bathroom door was closed, she could still smell something cooking down in the kitchen. Lois couldn't help but smile when she pictured Clark Kent actually making dinner. It was one of those things she never thought were possible; but then again she didn't think an alternative universe exited either until a few hours ago.

"So much for not believing in Santa Claus…!" Lois muttered and stared at herself in the mirror. A part of her was still desperately trying to make sense of everything had happened since she woke up that morning. Despite believing in some of the most illogical things and considering herself to be an open-minded person, Lois' rational side still searched for some kind of logical explanation. Although after moving to Smallville, Lois had soon given up on trying to make sense of everything happening there. And suddenly things such as time traveling didn't seem so unreal anymore.

She suddenly turned away from the mirror and put her hair up in a ponytail before opening the bathroom door. As she headed down the hallway, she couldn't help but glance over at Clark's bedroom door for a second. That rational part of her wanted nothing more than to open that door and see the same bedroom she had been occupying for months. But before she knew it, she had already walked pass the room and the moment was gone just like that.

"So…you got any other hidden talents I should know about?" Lois asked as she came down the stairs. Clark stopped putting out the plates on the kitchen counter and gave her a frighten look, but Lois took no notice of it.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked nervously and quickly grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, deliberately avoiding facing Lois at the moment.

"Well, I haven't exactly met many guys who actually knows how to cook. Especially not the jocks! I'm starting to think I was wrong about you, Smallville" Lois said with an amusing smile and walked over to the stove to see what was cooking.

"Oh. Right. Well, I wouldn't start celebrating just yet. It's not like you will be eating at a five-star restaurant" Clark said as Lois peeked down at the saucepan.

"You really think I'm that picky when it comes to food, Clark?" she said with a grin and looked up at Clark again.

"Usually not but I just wanted to make sure" Clark said and walked over to her, nervously glancing down at the saucepan. Lois found herself suddenly feeling nervous with Clark standing so close to her. She did her best not to show it and slowly wriggled past Clark, knowing that she was practically blushing at that moment. She quickly turned away so that Clark wouldn't notice and walked over to the other end of the kitchen, pretending to look around for something.

"So have you thought about what you're gonna do?" Clark blurted out and Lois sighed heavily, reluctantly turning around.

"You mean aside from getting my hands on the first meteor rock that comes along? I've never done this before so I figured why not try and get back the same way you got here?" she said and shrugged.

"So you really think that it was the meteor rock that brought you here? I know they've showed some pretty unusual things in the past but…time traveling?" Clark asked and Lois walked towards him, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well, it's not like I clicked my shoes together three times and magically ended up here! Considering the meteor rocks' past history, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet they are the reason that I'm ended up here. Besides, you know more about these rocks than _I _do so what's your theory?" Lois asked and crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for Clark to say something. Anything. She was at the end of her ropes by now and wanted nothing more than to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"I don't have a theory, Lois. Look, I never said I didn't believe you but this whole thing is very confusing. Even for me. But I guess we'll just have to find a meteor rock if that's what you really want" Clark said with a slight shrug and turned off the stove.

"Why wouldn't I, Clark? It's obvious that I can't stick around here anymore or else Lana will have my head and serve it to Lex!" Lois cried out.

"Right. And you can't think of anything else worth staying for?" Clark asked and removed the saucepan from the stove. Lois stared at him in silence while he moved about in the small kitchen, trying to make sense of what he had just said. The Clark Kent she knew would never dare to say such a thing to a girl, especially not her.

"Such as…?" Lois asked, still somewhat puzzled by Clark's question. She slowly walked around the kitchen counter, never taking her eyes off of him.

"You tell me. Seems like you got it all figured out already" Clark said with his back against her, putting down the saucepan in the sink. Lois gave him a deadly glare, reluctantly taking a seat by the kitchen counter. She was definitely experiencing all the sides of this Clark Kent, and for once she didn't like what she was seeing. But instead of coming up with some clever retort, Lois grabbed the fork and slowly started eating. She could feel Clark's eyes on her but refused to acknowledge him at the moment.

* * *

As the chilly wind breezes swept pass, Lois wished she had brought a jacket after all. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her and headed around the corner of the house, expecting to see Shelby coming running towards her any second. But it remained dead quiet and got even darker as the moon were hiding behind a few clouds. Lois was starting to contemplate her little plan, but deep down she knew the answer had to be right in front of her. The thought of actually sticking around in this screwed up version of Smallville was something Lois just couldn't deal with. And she wasn't so sure she still believed what was happening to her, despite everything she had been through in the past since she moved to Smallville.

"Lois, wait!"

Lois jumped at the sound of Clark's voice and quickly turned around, glaring at him in the dark. He was standing a few feet away with an anxious look on his face as usual.

"What is your problem, Smallville? You don't go around sneaking up on people! Especially not in situations like these!" Lois snapped and walked up to Clark.

"Sorry. But I really need to talk to you, and after you find that meteor rock it might be too late" Clark said nervously. He almost smiled at the irony of that sentence; Lois instead gave him a suspicious stare.

"Okay, I'm game. What's so important that it can't wait five minutes?" she asked after a while, her stare only growing more intense which made Clark squirm.

"I've been trying to tell you this ever since I saw you on the football field earlier today. Then things sort of got complicated after I found out who you really are and how you got here. Lois, Lana has every right to be suspicious about our friendship because ever since the birthday party…"

Quick flashbacks of Jimmy O'Brien from junior high came to mind as Lois realized what Clark was trying to say. Things certainly had changed in more ways than one since then, but the message was still the same and the boy was still as nervous. But unlike the first time, Lois was now stunned and wasn't sure how to react. She hadn't a crush on Clark Kent; she could barely stand him! He was more like the brother she was grateful she never had. And she had a distinct feeling that Clark had never been thrilled to have her around all the time. But then again Lois had to remind herself that this wasn't the same Clark Kent she knew.

"I just can't stop thinking about that night. And I know those shots of tequila had a lot to do with the…kiss, but that doesn't change what happened" Clark continued on and Lois could tell that he was even more nervous than before. But at least he seemed certain of how he felt; she herself had no clue.

"You say that I make you out to be this perfect person that you're not. Well, have you ever stopped and considered that you're perfect to me? I don't care whatever flaws you might have or if you happen to tell a lie everywhere now and then. All those things doesn't matter to me because you're still you. You're still Lois Lane."

Once Clark had uttered those last words, Lois' mind went blank. All those mean thoughts about Clark went right out the window at that moment. All the fights in the past suddenly faded away. Lois just stared at Clark, desperately trying to think of something to say. She knew that it hadn't been easy for Clark to just pour his heart out like that. Especially not since she literally wasn't the same girl he knew.

"Look, Clark, I wish I remember that night but I don't. And I think I've established more than once before why that is" Lois finally said with a sad look in her eyes. For the first time since her arrival, she wished she did remember that night. Not just because of the kiss, but because then she would remember everything.

"I know you don't remember, but that doesn't change how I feel. I just needed to get this out in the open before it's too late. Before things go back to normal again. Although who knows if we'll even remember any of this?" Clark said with a nervous smile and shrugged. Lois still couldn't quite grasp what was happening; if it had been any other guy she wouldn't be surprised. But she kept reminding herself that it was actually Clark Kent, the annoying farm boy who always pushed her buttons.

"Oh, I seriously doubt this will ever be erased from my memory" she muttered and exhaled sharply. An amused smile spread across Clark's face and Lois couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Clark asked, the smile slowly fading away and instead he looked anxious again.

"I'm not sure. Look, I better go find that meteor rock before Lex shows up. I think I've caused enough trouble for you as it is" Lois said and slowly broke off eye contact, but Clark refused to give up so easily. After everything they had been through he wasn't going to let her walk away when there was still so much more that needed to be said.

"I hardly think the meteor rock is going anywhere. And as far as Lex is concerned, I can handle him. But that's not the real reason why you're so afraid" Clark said with a stern voice and Lois rolled her eyes, exhaling sharply.

"What are you babbling about, Smallville? I am not afraid!" she said but Clark could see it in her eyes that she was lying. In fact, it was practically written all over her face.

"You should really work on your game face" Clark said, barely hiding a smile. Lois suddenly took a step closer, leaning in towards him. Their faces were only a few inches apart now and Clark did his best not to squirm. Lois stared him straight in the eye, slowly leaning even closer. She was so close Clark could feel her breath on him and it instantly gave him goose bumps. In the next moment their lips touched but much to Clark's dismay, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Lois slowly pulled away.

"Right. Well…like I said, I better go find that meteor rock now" she said hesitantly, deliberately avoiding Clark's stare. She knew that he wanted some kind of answer, but she wasn't the right Lois Lane to give it to him. Her feelings towards him had been completely platonic until a few minutes ago. Now she wasn't sure what to feel and if she couldn't trust her gut, then what?

"Can't it wait?" Clark blurted out and Lois sighed, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I'm not willing to take that chance. Look, we've been through this before, Clark. We both know I'm not really the Lois you _love_" she said, nearly choking on that last word. The situation was getting weirder by the minute and she was slowly painting herself into a corner each time she opened her big mouth.

"From what I've seen so far, you're all about taking chances. And I know that what I feel for you is real, no matter what. Can you honestly look me in the eye and say that you don't feel the same?" Clark asked and stepped closer.

"I…can't. I don't know" Lois almost whispered, staring up at Clark. She felt a shiver down her spine and that familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Just by looking at him, she started to feel things she never knew even existed.

Clark gradually leaned in towards her, well aware that she could pull away at any minute. But he was willing to take that chance just to feel her lips against his one more time. For a brief moment Lois hold her breath, surprised to realize that she was actually longing for his kiss. That tingling feeling deep inside of her was now impossible to ignore. Lois could barely refrain from smiling like a fool when she realized that she could trust her gut after all. Her train of thought came to a screeching halt when Clark suddenly kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closely as the kiss instantly grew more intense. Lois slowly loosened up and decided to just enjoy the moment, not worrying about anything else.

The kiss was, to say the least, breathtaking. Then again it had been quite a while since Lois was able to enjoy a real kiss and not just a quick peck on the cheek. It certainly was a wonderful feeling that had been missed. Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and allowed herself to lose her inhibitions. Suddenly there was a ringing sound that echoed in the night. At first neither Clark or Lois even reacted, but eventually they reluctantly broke off the kiss. Lois slowly snapped out of her daze when realizing that the ringing sound was in fact the phone from inside the house.

"You should probably get that" Lois mumbled and felt her cheeks blushing.

"It's just my mother checking up on me. She'll call back later" Clark said, not taking his eyes off of Lois for one second. She slowly shook her head and looked up at him.

"No, it's okay. Besides, if you don't answer she'll be worried sick" she said and slowly caressed Clark's cheek. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before reluctantly walking over to the kitchen door. Lois glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Bye, Smallville" she whispered and tried to ignore the lump in her throat. Once the kitchen door slammed shut, Lois turned around and suddenly spotted Shelby coming running towards her. Just like last time he was happily wagging his tail and more importantly; he was carrying that familiar object. Lois stared at him for a while, considering to turn around and head back inside the house. But despite whatever her feelings towards Clark were she still longed for to return home.

"Your timing sucks, you know that right?" Lois muttered and as if on cue, Shelby dropped the meteor rock only inches from her feet. Lois bend down and hesitated for a moment, contemplating her options once more. But in the end she knew she had no other choice than to make everything right again. She closed her eyes and quickly grabbed a hold of the meteor rock, feeling the same uncomfortable jolts going through her body. Once again Lois felt like she was slowly being ripped apart before she finally hit the ground. She stared up at the glowing full moon before everything turned black.

* * *

**To Be Continued! - (Next chapter will be the last.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always, I would thank all of you that have comment on this story. We all know that without any reviews, the stories would never survive. And I personally have learned a few things when it comes to the English spelling; my future fan fics will hopefully prove that. Now, I realize that some of you might want to hurt me after this ending and I'm willing to take that chance. I had a different ending in mind when I started writing this story, but it just didn't stick. What am I talking about? Well, guess you just have to read and find out...

* * *

**

After what felt like forever, Lois slowly started to open her eyes. A constant beeping sound could be heard, and after a while Lois realized it wasn't just her imagination. 

She glanced sideways and noticed that the beeping sound was in fact an EKG machine.

"Morning, sleepyhead!"

Lois quickly turned her head and stared up at Chloe, unsure of how to react. It all started to look like an unpleasant deja-vú, except that Chloe seemed more relieved than worried this time.

"What am I doing here?" Lois asked and shifted around in the bed, glancing around the room. She had already come to the consultation that she was at the Smallville Medical Center, but how and why did she end up there in the first place?

"Mr. Kent found you unconscious in the middle of the driveway yesterday morning. I was hoping you would remember anything?" Chloe asked and took a seat next to the hospital bed, now with a concern look on her face.

"Yesterday morning? But…I was only gone for a few hours" Lois mumbled and glanced down at her hand, for a moment expecting to see the meteor rock still there. Chloe gave her a confused stare, and Lois snapped out of her daze. She was definitely not going to be taken for a crazy person _again_ after all she had been through.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Lois asked and slowly sat up in bed.

"Well, that's the weird part; he couldn't find anything wrong with you. Other then you were comatose. I gotta say, you gave us quite a scare!" Chloe said with a relieved smile and Lois noticed how her eyes filled with tears.

"Aw, come on now; you won't get rid of me _that _easily!" Lois said and grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand, putting on a brave smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that" Chloe said and squeezed Lois' hand, slowly wiping away the tears. Despite everything that she had been through in the past thanks to the meteor freaks, this was far by the worse. She could actually have lost one of the most important people in her life and that scared her more than anything else.

"Nice to see you're awake."

Lois and Chloe simultaneously looked over at the doorway, and a smile spread across Lois' face as she saw Clark standing there.

"Impeccable timing as ever, Clark. Listen, I gotta go find Dr. Williams so you mind staying and keep an eye on her for me?" Chloe asked as she got out of the chair.

"Sure" Clark said and Chloe turned to Lois.

"I'll be right back. Try and be nice now, okay?" she whispered and Lois silently nodded, merely refraining from smiling like an idiot. Chloe gave her a warning look before walking out of the room, unsure of how long it would take before her cousin started ripping poor Clark to pieces.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked and walked over to the empty chair next to the hospital bed. Before she blurted out anything, Lois had to remind herself that Clark obviously didn't know about her little time travel. Nobody did.

"Fine. I've had hangovers that's worse than this" Lois said with a shrug.

"Well, you certainly seem fine. So I guess I can tell my parents not to worry anymore" Clark said with a smile and Lois tried to fight her urge to kiss him in that moment.

"Uh huh. Yeah, there's nothing wrong with me. Although I'm not exactly sure what happened. Chloe said something about Mr. Kent finding me unconscious" she said.

"It's a long story. I'm sure dad will fill you in once you get back" Clark said and nervously cleared his throat, shifting around in the chair.

"So, when will I be getting out of this place?" Lois asked.

"Well, the doctor has to check up on you first. But I don't see why you can't be back at the farm by dinnertime" Clark said and Lois let out a happy sigh.

"God, I hope so! I'm in desperate need of Mrs. Kent's cooking!" she cried out and Clark couldn't refrain from laughing.

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to whip you up something" he said. Lois suddenly realized she was smiling at him for no obvious reason, and quickly put on a serious face again. Everything was still a mess and she couldn't even be sure of her own memory at the moment, so she decided to just act normal for now.

"Ms. Lane, how nice to see you're finally awake!"

Both Lois and Clark looked over at the doctor as he walked into the room, quickly followed by Chloe. She gave Lois an inquiring look, reassuring herself that everything had run smoothly in her absence.

"Believe me, Doc, nobody is more relieved about it than me!" Lois said and the doctor let out a heart-warming laughter, slowly walking over to the hospital bed.

"Well that's understandable. I must say, your recovery is somewhat of a miracle if I've ever seen one. And if you're lucky, you might be going home today already" Dr. Williams said with a smile and Lois let out a sigh of relief.

"Music to my ears, Doc! Just tell me which papers I need to sign and consider them signed!" she said with a relieved smile on her face.

"Well, I'm afraid it's not quite that simple, Ms. Lane. Considering the fact that you were comatose less than twenty-four hours ago, I'm going to need to take a few samples just to be sure everything's okay" Dr. Williams said and looked down at Lois' medical chart, nodding approvingly. Chloe sat down next to Lois in the hospital bed and glanced over at Clark with a concerned look on her face. She wanted nothing more than for Lois to be released from the medical center, but she also wanted to make sure that her cousin was fully recovered first.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess that seems only fair, as long as you can promise me that I don't have to spend another night here" Lois said and grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand, while looking into Dr. Williams' kind eyes. Just like most people, Lois couldn't stand hospitals or medical centers and at this point she wanted nothing more than to be back on the Kent farm. Not just because of Clark, but because that's where she always seemed to feel at ease.

"I'll do my very best, Ms. Lane. Now, if you'll go with this nurse we can start taking the samples" Dr. Williams said as a nurse walked into the room. With her she had a wheelchair and Lois almost felt like laughing at the irony.

"Doc, I appreciate the concern, but I'm capable of walking on my own" Lois said and tried to get out of the bed, but Chloe wouldn't let her.

"Oh no, you don't! You're going to sit down in that wheelchair and let Dr. Williams here take _all_ the required samples he wants or I'm going to drag you there myself!" Chloe said and refused to let go of Lois' hand. Lois glared at her but this time Chloe didn't budge. Clark had to force back an amused smile, although he did agree with what Chloe had just said. Lois seemed to be feeling fine but you could never be completely sure without having the right samples taken.

"You seriously expect me to be pushed around in a wheelchair when I can walk there myself?" Lois said and kept glaring at Chloe, her hand remaining in a firm grip.

"It's just standard procedure, Ms. Lane. And if I were you, I would listen to Ms. Sullivan" Dr. Williams said with a concerned look. Lois glanced over at Clark, who also seemed to agree with Chloe. She sighed heavily and reluctantly got out of bed, sliding down into the wheelchair.

"See you in a while!" Chloe said with a triumph smile on her face and waved at Lois.

"Oh, I'll be seeing you alright…!" Lois muttered to herself as she was wheeled out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

"Home sweet home" Clark said as he opened the car door. Lois stepped out of the car and looked around the farm, a smile spreading across her face when she realized that this was no illusion. This was the real thing. She was finally back at the real Kent farm but more importantly; she was home.

"Is that…?"  
Lois trailed off and inhaled deeply, knowing for sure that it was Mrs. Kent's food cooking. Never before had she appreciated such simple things as food like in this moment. She turned around and faced Clark, still with a smile on her face. He looked so perfect standing there, smiling back at her. But could she be sure that his feelings towards her weren't just strictly platonic? Just a few hours ago she herself had considered Clark Kent nothing more than a friend, and now she had much stronger feelings for him than she could ever have imagined. Lois Lane wasn't one to be in denial and she had just recently accepted the whole situation. The more she thought about it, the more sense it all made. Her feelings towards Clark weren't going away just because she had returned to reality. She couldn't just turn them off because Chloe might tease her or because Lana wouldn't approve.

"What?" Clark suddenly asked with a nervous smile.

"Do you believe in destiny, Clark?" Lois asked, knowing how corny that must have sounded. But she also knew that she would hate herself unless she took this leap and found out the truth, no matter how embarrassing things could get.

"Sometimes. Why?" Clark asked and this time he didn't seem a least bit nervous. He actually seemed eager to hear what else she had to say.

"Look, I'm never gonna be able to explain what happened but let's just say that I have a whole new way of looking at things now. And one of those things…are you" Lois said, feeling herself getting more hesitant. Clark gave her a confused look, but didn't say anything. At this point, all he wanted to know was why. Lois took a few steps closer and stared up at him, now with a serious look on her face. Trying to find the right words for something like this was much harder than she had thought. But then again, words were so overrated when it came to things such as love. Lois took a deep breath, shutting out that little doubtful voice inside her head, and finally kissed him. It was a brief, innocent kiss but as Lois pulled back, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. This was after all Clark Kent she had just kissed. Even just thinking it sounded so weird; she could hardly imagine how it would be to say it out loud.

"What was that for?" Clark asked, not being able to disguise his confusion. Strangely enough, he didn't mind being kissed by her even though it came as a huge surprise. This was after all Lois Lane who had just kissed _him_. They were hardly even friends before and now she was actually kissing him.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Lois said, avoiding looking him in the eye. That little voice inside of her started getting louder by the minute and she silently cursed herself for being so damn impulsive. Her father had always said that it would get her into all kinds of trouble. Now she finally realized what he meant.

"Try me" Clark suddenly said, and for a brief moment Lois contemplated telling him the truth. But at the last minute she changed her mind and just smiled at him.

"It's complicated. Trust me. Look, all I ask of you is an answer" she said.

"To what? Lois, you're not making much sense right now" Clark said with a puzzled look and Lois sighed, knowing that he was right as usual. She was being way too confusing and knew that he deserved an explanation after all.

"I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen damn good, okay? It's not an easy thing to explain so I'm just going to cut straight to the point. Clark, I…"  
Lois found herself losing voice, just staring at Clark, feeling absolutely clueless. It wasn't that she had a problem with saying the L word, but because he was the person she was saying it to.

"I've missed you" she finally said, doing her best to maintain a straight face. And from the looks of things, it seemed to be fooling Clark for once.

"Really? You go around kissing people you've missed?" he asked sarcastically with a teasing grin and Lois rolled her eyes, giving him a friendly punch on the arm as usual. For a moment she forgot all about the things that had happened her to back in that other version of Smallville. Here he was still the same pain-in-the-butt Clark Kent. Lois wondered if it all had been some weird twisted dream; she had after all been comatose. People tend to experience strange things in situations like that. She was torn when it came to deciding if it was real or not. But no matter what the answer was, didn't she feel the same about Clark?

"Guess there's no chance of you accidentally forgetting all about this?" Lois asked with a nervous smile, digging her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who was starving five minutes ago?" Clark asked and walked past her up towards the Kent house. Lois slowly turned around, watching him slowly increasing the distance between them. In a perfect world she would run after him and tell the whole truth, no matter how silly or weird it might sound. She would make sure that he knew how she felt about him and with a little luck, maybe he felt it the same about her. But Lois just stood there, watching him walk away. Despite all the reasons why she should do the exact opposite, Lois didn't move. She stood there, hands in her pockets, feeling completely lost. That little voice inside of her was gone now and Lois wasn't able to hold back a sad smile.

"So much for destiny…" she whispered to herself, reluctantly starting to walk up towards the Kent house. No matter what would ever happen between her and Clark, she wasn't going to allow herself to forget about all the other wonderful things that were reason enough to stay put in Smallville. Family. Friends. Happiness. Home. Lois couldn't imagine not waking up to another beautiful morning in Smallville, Kansas. For once she would chose the farm life over the big city any day of the week. And if God was on her side, then one day maybe she could be with Clark. One day…

* * *

**  
THE END! --- But fear not; my latest Smallville fan fiction'Bittersweet' will beup soon enough.******


End file.
